comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Summers
|birthplace=Anchorage, Alaska |death= |current alias= |aliases=Alex Blanding, Goblyn Prince, Magistrate Summers, Mutant X |nicknames=Alex |hidep= |species=Human (Mutant) |gender=Male |height=5'9.75" |hair= Dark Blond |eyes= Blue |ethnicity= |unusual features= |family=Charles Xavier (father) Moira Xavier (mother) Scott Summers (brother) David Xavier (brother) Cain Marko (step-uncle) Brian Xavier (grandfather) Sharon Xavier (grandmother) Philip Summers (grandfather) Deborah Summers (grandmother) |significant other= |marital status= |hidec= |citizenship= |occupation=Adventurer |education=College Graduate |identity= |status= |affiliation=X-Men |masters= |apprentices= |battles= |hidec= |first seen="Pilot" |last seen=}} Alex Summers (also known as Havok) was a member of the X-Men as well as the twin brother of Scott Summers and older brother of David and Grace Xavier. Biography Early life Alex Summers was born on June 22, 1986, a few minutes later than his twin brother Scott Summers to parents Charles Xavier and Moira Summers. After the crash, the two boys were hospitalized for injuries sustained during their landing, and soon after were placed in an orphanage, at which time, Nathaniel Essex (Mr. Sinister), the evil geneticist and their future enemy, placed mental blocks on Scott and Alex which prevented them both from controlling their powers for many years. Not long after, Scott began to suffer from severe headaches. He was then sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of ruby quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power erupted from his eyes for the second time, this time demolishing a crane, and causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved lives by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Alex fled with his brother, escaping on a freight train. X-Men Fortunately for them Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier. Once Charles found them, he told the two that he was mutant just like Scott and invited the brothers to live at his School For Mutants, to which they accepted. Upon arriving at the Institute, Alex and Scott learned about and met their biological mother Moira Kinross, to whom Charles was engaged too. Shortly thereafter, Charles and Moira became their legal guardians and Alex's mutant ability first emerged. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special costume to assist him. Havok’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok’s body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use it's energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and beat the likes of Vulcan. *''Plasma Emanation: Ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *Flight: Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. '''Heat Immunity': Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Energy Resistance: Havok is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Abilities Skilled Pilot: Alex is an skilled pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. Trained Martial Artist: Alex also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat. Weaknesses Uncontrolled Ambient Energy Conversion: At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him. Like his brother, this is due to psychological trauma that occurred during his childhood as well as Sinister's mental blocks. Paraphernalia Equipment * X-Men Uniform: The Uniform Alex wears is made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets)and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Transportation X-Jet, X-Copter, X-Van, among other conventional vehicles. Personality and traits Relationships *''Relationships'': Alexander Summers/Relationships *''Family'': Alexander Summers/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests *Lorna Eisenhardt Friends Notes Links *Alexander Summers/Gallery *Alexander Summers/Quotes References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Millionaires Category:Humans Category:Summers family Category:Xavier family